Deseo de navidad
by michelita sama
Summary: tal ves asi seran felices naruto , sakura... deseo que se han felices , por que ahora su felicidad,sera la mia atte, uchiha sasuke


hola hola , pues he tenido que escuchar canciones muy tristes y ver el final de la serie vampira knight , para poder darme el valor de hacer este one-shot

la verdad me ha resultado doloroso , asi que lloremos todos u.u !! no , es broma solo espero que les agrade o les conmueva como ami

disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes son mios son del autor masashi kishomoto.. que muy pronto sera acribillado si no sube , los sig capitulos de la serie y manga ,!! ¬¬!

cambio de escena: *****************

pensamientos :_pensamientos_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Tal ves los deseos no tenían ningún sentido para un shinobi, o los sentimientos no existían dentro de ellos , pero al menos eso quería creer al menos esta ultima ves , a lo mejor suena absurdo.

Ya que después de toda una vida , quisieras creer,sentir,y tener a alguien a tu lado, aunque suene absurdo ahora, y mas cuando estas apunto de morir , eleve mi mirada al cielo ,la nieve caía y no se detenía , no se detenía al igual que mis heridas al sangrar , no era engaño que había cumplido mi cometido y gane , finalice mi venganza ,pero en el proceso perdí, tal ves me cegué y no quise ver o quizás si lo vi pero no lo admití , muchas personas me dijeron que no continuara ,que solo acabaría mi propia tumba …pero… ya era muy tarde

Al menos logre verlos , a las personas que mas daño les hice , no por querer hacerlos sufrir y pasar sobre ellos , si no por no ver, lo que tenia enfrente de mi , al menos ellos ya no sufrirán por mi ,aunque nunca pude saber por que lo hacían , nunca se los pedí , jamás necesite ayuda y menos de ellos ,pero ahora tal ves me gustaría…….. _estar con ellos ¡!_

Cuando piensas en tu muerte, es algo que ha muchas personas les da miedo ,o evitan pensar en ello, muchas veces no comprendía aquel pensamiento , yo prefería tener todo preparado para cuando ese momento llegara , pero al parecer uno jamás esta listo , aunque me alegre que si estuviera preparado en una sola cosa…. En …_despedirme_

Era todo lo que me quedaba y era consiente de ello , no podía pedir un favor ala aldea que le di la espalda y menos pedírselos a ellos , se que no se negarían , pero ya bastante han pasado , es mejor que solo …me .._recuerden! _aunque sea solo así, en una blanca , larga y fría carta ,pero era todo lo que podía dar , ya no me quedaba nada , ni chakra para vivir , ni sueños , ni nada , mas solo un deseo por cumplir , un sentimiento que no reconocía , el querer lo mejor para una persona que no sea yo….. no se si realmente lo que hice fue lo correcto , mas bien que era lo correcto en estos casos, crecí con deseo de venganza , por ella y para ella viví , ese punto estaba mas que claro ,pero jamás pensé en después de ello , al menos ahora se que , con esto que haga ,daré tranquilidad a esas personas que siempre les importe y no valore …..bien es hora de despedirme ..sakura..naruto

_*****************************carta***********************************************_

_Para : el shinobi cabeza hueca numero uno , _

_y para la mayor molestia de toda konoha!!_

_Para cuando estén leyendo esto .yo ya estaré muy lejos de konoha , ya los he visto y no han perdido el tiempo por lo que veo , al final el baka de naruto supo conquistarte sakura , y esta bien , no dejaría que nadie mas este con mi molestia , mas que el usurantokantochi , estoy orgulloso aunque suene raro de lo que has conseguido sakura , se que te hice mucho daño , y jamás fue mi propósito, se que al dejarte ,te he lastimado y dañado pero espero que me entiendas , tu al menos te encuentras bien , ahora con el baka y feliz sin daño y sobre todo viva!! , no me hubiera podido perdonar el hecho que murieras a causa mía por llevarte conmigo, y se que si no hubiera muerto en ese instante junto ati , si lo hubiera hecho a manos de naruto , de tsunade , de kakashi , y de todas las personas que te rodean y quieren , eso jamás lo hubieras obtenido conmigo , a cambio de ello solo hubieras conseguido tener , desilusión , frialdad de mi parte , soledad dentro de ti y tristeza a tu alrededor , se que viéndolo de esta forma me logras entender , perdóname por solo haber conseguido en ti angustias , temor ,tristeza y soledad, pero ahora estoy mas tranquilo al ver que no te has aferrado a mi recuerdo, estoy calmado al ver que naruto ha seguido su promesa , se que me arrepentiré algún dia usuranokantochi por decir esto , pero confió en ti ¡! Confió en que serás hokage , en que te convertirás en uno de los sinovias mas fuertes de la nación del fuego , digo uno , porque el mas fuerte esta claro que siempre sere yo .. baka . nunca te lo dije pero ,tu nunca fuiste mi mejor amigo , ni siquiera llegaste hacer un compañero , tu eres y siempre serás un baka cabeza hueca ,pero eres MI baka cabeza hueca ,hermano de un vengador y asesino ,que responde por el nombre sasuke uchiha, si naruto eres mi hermano ,aunque algo en mi nunca podrá decírtelo de frente y ni quieras hacer que lo haga, por que sabes que no pasara , admiro tu determinación, el querer buscarme aunque yo los quisiera matar, si se cruzaba en mi venganza , en mi camino , y aun asi sabiendo que todo eso pasaría no dejaron de buscarme y debo admitir que tu y sakura son realmente unos estorbos ,que obstinados el querer recuperar una persona , que no desea ser recuperada, se que están intranquilos y angustiados por mi , son unos bakas , no deberían estarlo , yo estoy bien , e terminado con mi venganza y pueden estar seguros que konoha tiene un enemigo menos , con itachi uchiha se refiere, me las arregle para escribirles y decidles que no me busquen , quiero descansar un poco , estar solo por un tiempo , no estoy diciendo que siempre lo estaré ,regresare pero solo por ahora , quisiera que ustedes siguieran con su vida un tiempo , al menos mientras descanso , junto a mi equipo ,ya que si fuera por mi estaría allí ,pero son mas bakas que naruto y mas molestos que sakura , bien jamás había escrito tanto , asi que ..nos veremos pronto!!_

_Pd: cuida de sakura, naruto , mientras llego a konoha por ella , y tu sakura se feliz , el baka se que dará su vida por ti , que es lo que mas deseo para que me deje de molestar y estemos tranquilos toda konoha ¡!_

_Cuídense!!_

_Atte.: uchiha sasuke_

Lo siento , naruto , sakura , se que si les decía que estaba apunto de morir hubieran venido por mi y los habría visto sufrir, por mi de nuevo , así que esto es lo mejor, al menos estarán tranquilos y serán felices , que es lo que deseo ………….. adiós amigos!!

-sakura mira, que es esto dijo naruto

-mm un sobre al parecer ,pero no tiene remitente dijo sakura que se había acercado dejando de decorar el árbol navidad de naruto, para ver que era lo que tenia en manos su prometido..

-Ábrelo tu naruto dijo sakura que al tocarlo ,sintió algo , como miedo , pero no sabia porque ,ni de que ,pero como le podría tener miedo a un sobre , reprimiéndose por ese pensamiento algo absurdo y tonto ..

Naruto al ver la expresión de su prometida, sabia que había que algo no andaba bien , asi que decidió abrirlo y al leerlo su cara había cambiado, a una de felicidad su amigo y hermano estaba bien y prometiendo que regresaría , ese si que era un día mágico

-Sakura, sakura el teme regresara dijo naruto, cargando y haciendo volar por la cintura a su prometida

-Como, que cosa?? Dijo sakura que no entendía nada, de lo que su prometido le hablaba

A ver dame ese sobre dijo sakura, quitándole la carta de las manos al imperativo shinobi, que se encontraba saltando en medio de la sala de su casa.

Sasuke .._kun _dijo sakura este ultimo en un susurro , terminando de leer la carta, ya con los ojos llorosos y una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella podía dar según haber escuchado de naruto

Ves , sakura se que el teme regresaría , realmente no creía en navidad ni en su dichosa magia , pero ahora , se que los deseos se cumplen y este ha sido el segundo mas grande y con mucho alegría que he pedido..

Al haber escuchado esto sakura , una duda se había hecho en su mente – el segundo , naruto?? Y cual fue el primero? Dijo sakura con cierta incertidumbre en sus palabras

Naruto se acerco a su prometida hasta acortar las distancias entre ellos y le dijo – el que me quisieras sakura dijo este en su oído de una forma muy seductora

Al escuchar esto , sakura que ya tenia llorosos los ojos , no pude detener una lagrima que cayo por su cara y dijo – ese deseo fue cumplido hace mucho tiempo naruto .. lo se sakura chan dijo naruto

Después de esto ultimo naruto y sakura se fundieron en un tierno abrazo , y sakura no pudo evitar pensar .. tal ves si exista la magia y el deseo de navidad de corazones unidos , ya que yo también he pedido ese mismo deseo.. Sasuke _kun!!_

mi deseo es que sean felices ..Ahora mi felicidad será la de ustedes,

Naruto , sakura ….gracias, este ultimo susurro se lo habría llevado el viento , junto con su ultimo suspiro del ultimo descendiente del clan UCHIHA…

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

lo se tambien para mi fue duro escribir la muerte de el shinobi que mas quiero , ademas que yo si deseo que

regrese ala aldea , claro que con vida eso si aclaro ese punto;

hahahahahha.. ya toy tritre!! un review??

besitos ..te quie.. tezito !! pa todos


End file.
